


夕暮れの海の色は

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, Out of Character, Relationship(s), Seaside
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 两个人去游乐园，逛街，开车到海边的故事。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Kudos: 1





	夕暮れの海の色は

**Author's Note:**

> 小动画第2集相关，非常非常OOC。

不破谏正在反省。他为曾经认为游乐园“小孩子气”而后悔不已。事实上——那实在太可怕了，堪比他在进入AIMS之后所经历过的任何一场严苛训练。  
戴着白色猫耳的刃唯阿冲他喊着“这才只是第一轮，后面还有两轮呢”，而不破谏此时此刻只想放弃思考并成为游乐园灯柱上的一只蝉。  
不过刃今天确实格外快活。当乌冬端过来的时候，她的眼睛里闪烁着不破从没有见过的光辉，隔着热气都能看清。不破已经不记得那碗乌冬的滋味了。他只是盯着很快就泡涨了的面条发呆，想着刃唯阿今天怎么像换了一个人一样。  
中途有过很多次可以拒绝的机会，不破也不知道自己怎么就没能说出那句“已经不行了”，明明就没有什么好逞强的。再之后的记忆就已经模糊了。他们大概去坐了旋转木马和一个会飞的像秋千一样的玩意，当不破再次踏上地面的时候只觉得天旋地转。然后两个人都买了巨大的棉花糖，粘得不破满下巴都是糖絮，而刃唯阿一边捧腹大笑一边拍个没完。刃还提议去抓了娃娃，其结局显而易见，周而复始的失败让不破一气之下把身边所有的零钱都投成了币，还差点掰坏了人家的摇杆。刃唯阿说着“你的射击技术是怎么了”，大摇其头推开他打算做个示范。不过她看起来和娃娃机的相性也不怎么好，几次尝试之下最后获得了一只企鹅布偶，而她的眼神依旧在娃娃机深处的那只白色猫猫上流连。  
“喂，怎么了？”  
已经走出去几步的不破回过头，把困惑的视线投向刃注视着的地方。  
“你是想抓那个猫吗？”  
“欸？！才没有，怎么可能……”  
呃，这也太明显了，连不破谏都能看穿这是掩饰。可惜他的技术实在太差，否则或许还能帮白色猫耳的前同事一把，顺便挽回一点今天一直被刃唯阿折腾得团团转的局面。  
刃有点忧愁地摇了摇头，说着“娃娃机就是这样的，下次再来就是了”，把怀里的企鹅稍微抱紧了一点。  
“？！我、我可不要有下次了啊。”  
不破一副心有余悸的样子。他们一起朝着广场的地方走过去。不知道什么时候，刃又走到了前面，成为了那个决定目的地与掌握主动的人。  
“还没完啊……”  
嘴上这么说着，不破还是跟了上去。  
刃说，今天的最后一个项目是来这个游乐园就必定要看的焰火。他们一人捧着一杯五颜六色的饮料，杯子上印着不认识的卡通图案。不破低着头，困惑于吸管为什么要卷成这种奇怪的形状。  
不过看焰火除了久站仰头之外不需要耗费太多体力，作为这漫长一天的收尾来说的确是轻松的。  
边上的刃张罗着要一起合张照。不破想着这有什么好拍的而且这么暗，但还是挤进了镜头里。从解散之后刃发过来的照片里看，背景里的焰火正在消散，一半是火星一半已经消散成了烟雾，两个人的脸也模糊不清，或许是手抖了。  
他注视着那张合照看了很久，最后点了保存。

“下周末有时间吗？”  
在下一个休息日之前，他又收到了刃发过来的消息。  
……回复的内容取决于刃唯阿打算拉他去做什么。如果又是游乐园的话大概就“没空”了。  
然后刃发了一张表格。她说吸取上次的教训，先把一整天的计划提前列出来。不破心想你这怎么跟训练之前的计划表一样，还像是个休息日吗。  
他简单过了一遍，大致是逛街喝奶茶逛街吃午饭逛店下午茶逛街吃晚饭，总之在进食之间穿插了各种各样的逛店。  
“怎么有那么多逛这个逛那个的？”  
“啊——，上午去看看边上的日用品商店，买点新的厨具，下午去稍微远一点的电器街，可能还需要看看家具什么的。然后马上就换季了，也的确得再添置一些衣服。有时间的话也想在街头随便走走，听说开了好几家新店的样子，平常实在是难得有这样的机会。”  
“这么多地方全挤在一天去，你不累吗？”  
“请评价为高效。”  
“……”  
“所以你来还是不来？”  
不破握着手机，查看了一下贴在墙上的购物清单，上面零零散散记了几条必需品的名称，他原本打算在周末去补充的。如果只是多一个人一起买东西，顺便再陪着她吃点什么，这听上去也不冲突。  
——不破是这样想的。而当那一天结束的时候，不破发现自己拎着几个包裹，里面塞满了他原本没有计划购买的各种东西，回想一下基本都是刃推荐给他的。  
“而且你今天为什么也还穿着训练时候的衣服啊？”  
见到不破的第一眼，刃就一副失望的样子，摇着头念叨“你不会休息日都天天穿成这样吧……难道是那种，私服实在土到不行没办法让人看的程度？”  
……不不不没有这种事。但不知道为什么，被刃叫出去的时候总觉得穿成那样才最平静得下来。没办法。  
于是刃那个计划表里“添置换季衣服”的项目就突然变成了“给没衣服穿的可怜的前AIMS队长搞几件西装和AIMS短袖之外的衣服”。不破觉得自己就像一个换装人偶，不断被店员和一旁做着参谋的刃塞衣服让他进更衣室穿给她们看。  
“那个店员也太热情了吧……”  
走出店面的时候，不破已经获得了这一整个季节所有的周末每天一身连换洗都不带重样的新装备。当然，是他自己买的单。  
“废话，她不得赚钱啊。”  
也是。  
在电器街，不破又一次见识到了情绪变得格外激动的稀有刃唯阿。原来能让她这么快活的不只是食物和游乐设施。再仔细想想，在职场之外见到的她看起来心情都不错。是因为都在干自己喜欢的事吗？娱乐真的是能给人带来笑容的啊。  
……虽然不破自己不太体验得到其中的乐趣。真是可惜。  
倒是刃带他去的几家餐厅的确很不错，属于连不破都能理解的浅显易懂的美味，也难怪她会是那些店的常客。其中只有下午茶的那个咖啡馆是刃没去过的，根据她的说法，那里的咖啡评价不太好，但最近推出的蛋糕让她有点兴趣，她犹豫着是不是要来尝试一番，地点也正好在计划表路线的沿路。  
“而且不破你今天说要陪我一起出来，那就最后决定还是来了。”  
“啊？”  
“快点，你先试试看。如果不行的话我就不吃了。”  
“我是来试毒的吗……”  
这么说着的同时，不破在蛋糕上猛挖了一勺子。  
“怎么样？”  
“甜。”  
“……”  
所幸这块蛋糕还是符合刃唯阿胃口的。她半信半疑地切下一个角，很快就一个人把剩下的部分解决完了。  
“就说一个甜是怎么回事啊你。奶油和果酱的部分口味都是不同的，就算同样是甜味，那也是有层次的啊。而且你没吃出当季水果的香味吗？要知道——”  
“你讲这些谁懂啊，我只知道甜。”  
像这几年好像很流行的珍珠奶茶也是，不破不讨厌木薯淀粉压成丸子的味道，但他也体会不到这样一杯糖水到底为什么就如此受欢迎。  
不过如果不是被刃唯阿拉着，他恐怕永远都不会尝试这些东西。应该说不破从来没有在意过这些饮食的问题，只要能够饱腹的东西什么都可以，喝什么都没差别。在吃晚餐的披萨时，不破向刃提到他过去整天把便利店当家，吃饭这种事站在人家店外面三口两口就都解决完了。  
刃一边听一边咀嚼着，同时眉头越皱越紧。末了，她塞满了食物的口中给了简短的评价：“听起来好惨。”  
“惨吗？！”  
她咽了下去，这次是一句口齿清晰的“惨。”  
“我倒觉得挺平常的，不如说这些年都是这么过来的……”  
“……不破。”  
“啊？”  
“要不然你以后每周末——”  
刃唯阿没有继续说下去，她低头往嘴里塞披萨。  
顺着她刚才这个思路，不破试着补充了一下后半部分——“你不会想说每个周末都一起吃饭吧？”  
“……如果是的话呢？”  
“为啥啊！”  
“监督你好好吃饭，以及吃点便利店之外的东西。”  
“你是我妈吗……”  
不过他也不记得自己的母亲是不是像这样的了，被篡改的记忆什么都没给他剩下。  
他现在能够承认刃唯阿的确是个美食家，在这方面相当讲究，但他并不认为那是健康的饮食，而且说到底也太会吃了。像这么一天跟着她走下来，体力上莫名地感觉能跟上了，但胃袋容量和消化速度显然没办法一朝一夕就锻炼出来。  
所以说——  
“才不要。”

那是一个已经超过10点的盛夏的上午，太阳光线毫无保留地刺向一切暴露在地表之外的物体。总而言之就是不会让人很有外出欲望的过剩紫外线，和稍一动弹就会一身汗的高温。  
不破谏一边开车，一边疑惑于自己为什么正握着方向盘。明明约他出来的是刃，她现在却在副驾驶座位上戴着太阳眼镜然后抱着双臂，一副很困的样子。  
“喂，别睡啊。”  
“……别吵。在路上歇一会有什么关系啊。”  
“是你说要去海边的好吗！？”  
“我只是顺便问一下，没想到你就答应了……”“……”  
市内开车到海边需要两个小时，他现在稍微有点后悔了。  
回想起来，最初是刃觉得他连周末都无法享受，实在看不下去，就带着他体验“完美休息日的度过方式”。从结论上来说，基本就是刃拉着他到处跑，把一天的时间安排得满满当当不带空隙，然后以“让他品品过去没机会吃的好东西”的名义锻炼出钢铁般的消化系统来。  
“刃。”  
他叫她的名字。没有得到对方明确的回应，他把话题擅自推行了下去。  
“我一直在想一个问题……”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的每个休息日都像这样的吗？”  
“……怎么可能啊。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“哈啊！？”  
给我等等。最初说“给你瞧瞧周末范本”的不是刃你这家伙吗？！你自己平常都不是这么过的这是怎么回事？那么这几次一起出去的经历到底算什么啊。  
他想用目光向刃投掷自己像海底火山爆发一样无法抑止的困惑、不可理喻与谴责等等各种心情，但刃唯阿已经合上眼睛进入休息模式了。  
这家伙——  
在接下来的行程里，两个人都没有再说什么。为了填补沉默的空缺，不破打开了收音机。频道里正播放着上世纪八十年代的英文歌，他觉得有点耳熟，但直到抵达目的地为止都没能想起来歌的名字。

开车门的刹那，不破从喉咙的深处挤压出一句“好热”。确实好热。  
“喂，不破你怎么回事，发出了像快死了的蝉一样的声音欸。”  
“拜托，是个人都会觉得热的好吗……”  
刃今天把长发束成了马尾，下车时戴上了麦秆编织的帽子。不破看着汗珠从她的后颈和肩头滚落。  
确实很热吧，你看你还不承认。  
顺带一提不破今天穿着浅色的短袖衬衫，很显然是先前那次购物的时候刃选给他的。  
“下车之后首先是——”  
“吃午饭对吧。”  
“啊，对……”  
“已经预约好了。”  
“？！不破你——”  
“啊？”  
等下这算什么表情，“呜哇不破你居然还知道提前预约餐厅，太了不起了”，都写在脸上了。拜托姑且也是28岁的社会人了这点程度的事都做不到怎么能行啊。而且又不是第一次跟刃这家伙出门了，到点（或者不到点）吃饭这种基本流程不了解也不行了，提前做些工作也远称不上什么负担。  
刃递过来一把伞。不破下意识地拒绝了，毕竟他这些年从来没打过遮阳伞，根本就没那个必要。  
“……本来也就够黑的了。”  
“不是黑不黑的问题，会晒伤的。”  
……行吧。这个人终于除了饮食、衣着和生活的乐趣之外，还开始担忧自己的健康状况了。真是多管闲事啊。  
他打起了伞，想着吃完午饭之后的计划。他们大概会在海边上走走，喝上几杯对身体没什么益处的饮料，沿岸那些卖炒面和冰品的小店她想必也不会放过。然后就继续走，任由海浪与沙滩相交的部分漫过他们的双脚，衣服全都被汗水浸透紧贴在身上，沿着漫长的海岸线一直走下去。或者找一把遮蔽阳光的长椅坐下，用音响放些自己喜欢的音乐，呼吸着与自己体温相近的闷热空气，直到精力过剩的夏天的太阳也终于向西斜落。  
这样真的开心吗。这样刃唯阿就能得到满足了吗。  
用完餐之后海边已经聚集了不少人，不破惊恐地得出了“和刃有相同想法的人还真多”的结论。  
“大夏天的为什么非得来海边不可……没遮没挡的，还这么热。”  
“你说什么呢。正因为是夏天才要来啊。”  
……无法理解。  
不破吸了一大口塞满冰块的气泡水，把杯子对准日光的方向。  
真蓝啊。他眯起眼睛。不知道加了什么东西。  
问刃的时候，她说大概是某种糖浆，具体成分她也不清楚（“我是敲代码的又不是学化学的——”），总之喝不死就对了。  
她又举起手机问不破要不要一起拍张照了。和游乐园那次不一样，这次没有夜幕的掩饰，空气是澄澈透明的，刺眼的光线从天而降。不破不知道自己该做什么表情，于是对着镜头继续皱着眉头吸他的饮料。  
刃说合照等修过之后再发给他，不破暗忖这也太折腾了，人该长什么样那就是什么样，说的好像他不知道她原本的相貌一样。等收到照片一瞧，不破惊得几乎把手机扔出去。这都是谁，你是谁，我又是谁。好厉害啊现在的这些APP。

不破很早就走累了，待在遮阳伞下不打算再动弹。刃一个人把海边的小摊转了一圈。出乎他预料的是，她回来的时候两手空空。  
“我以为你肯定会抱着一大堆吃的……怎么了？难道身体不舒服了？”  
“太热了，就没什么胃口。”  
“你也会没胃口的吗……”  
“喂。不破你刚才是不是说了很失礼的话，你到底怎么想我的啊？！”  
她仰面倒在躺椅上，单手抱着膝盖，用麦秆一个劲地扇着风。  
“那晚饭？”  
“……晚点再说吧，等天黑之后。”  
她指向了海的方向。  
“你看。”  
太阳正一寸一寸落向傍晚时分的海。  
刃唯阿发出一句如同叹息的自言自语。  
“这到底是什么颜色呢……”  
不破贫瘠的辞藻无法给出形容，这个时候他突然看到了刃的杯底最后一口平铺着的橙汁汽水。  
“跟这个差不多。”他用指尖戳了戳杯壁。  
于是刃笑了起来。  
“要我说的话，就像是霰弹枪一样的红色。”  
“啊？？？”  
完全不明白。  
“我觉得，所谓‘黄昏时分海的颜色’或许并不是一种单纯的色彩，是由阳光、天空、海水的气味、海边人们活动的声音等等，各种各样的东西混合在一起的。”  
是这样吗？  
……好复杂，就当成是这么一回事吧。  
“倒是刃你，现在怎么不拍照了啊？明明刚才一个人在海边走的时候一直都在拍的。没电了？”  
“啊，电还足够。不过这个是拍不下来的。这么说吧，手机摄像头捕捉到的图像，和我记忆里实际看到的夕阳总是不相匹配的。总会觉得缺了点什么。”  
“而且……”  
“你看，每分每秒的色彩都在变化。黄昏时分大海的色彩并不是一种固定的颜色，此时此刻我们所看到的景象再也不会出现第二次了。明天的这个时候将会是完全不同的夕阳，空气的成分会变得不同，海波的涨落会变得不同，小摊卖的气泡水可能会比今天更蓝。明天的你也好，我也好，都不会是今天的——此时此刻的我们了。”  
“……”  
不破转过头，静静地注视着她。  
像她所说的这样，每个瞬间的夕阳都是不会再重现而弥足珍贵的，所以他不应该移转开视线。不过既然已经错过一个瞬间，那么错过更多也没有太大的差别了。换个视角来考虑的话，此时此刻面前突然开始感伤的刃唯阿也是仅此一瞬的。  
“我到底在说什么啊……”  
她显出稍微有点不好意思的样子，刻意咳嗽了几声。  
“也没什么特别的含义，以不破你那些有限的脑细胞也就别深想了。”  
……不是，本来话题进行得好好的怎么又变成diss了。  
这家伙——

然后黄昏与夜幕完成了交接。休息日只有这一天，吃过晚饭之后他们就该返回市内了。  
“下次要去哪里？”  
对于不破来说，抛出这个问题已经再自然不过了。  
“没想好。博物馆怎么样？”  
“嗯——”  
“要不然就水族馆？”  
“行。”  
“啊，”刃停下了脚步，仰头望着夜空。“天文馆怎么样？”  
“听着不赖。”  
“不过好像也有点远的样子。”她看见不破欲言又止的样子，忍不住笑着补了一句，“下次我来开车好了。”  
在回程的路上，刃一直低头敲着手机，似乎是在查询观星的指南。每个季节也有每个季节不同的星象，她一边朝下划着屏幕一边说着，春季星空可以很清楚地看到北斗七星，夏季有著名的夏季大三角，秋季是秋季四边形，冬季可以看猎户座。“真好啊。果然不管哪个季节的星空都让人心动。”  
“——那都一起去看不就行了。”  
“不破你也对观星有兴趣吗？”  
“……还行吧。”  
不仅是斗转星移的四季星空，还有今天、明天、之后任何一天都完全不同的变幻莫测的海的色彩。哪怕是走在城市熟悉的街道中，两侧的橱窗与店铺总是在推陈出新，永远有着什么崭新的东西等着他们去尝试。很快天就会转凉又需要添置些衣物，上次娃娃机里刃总惦记的那只小猫不知道还在不在，过段时间又会有几部新电影上院线。  
夏天很短，季节的轮换总是比想象中更加迅速。  
他认识刃唯阿也不过一两年的时间。  
副驾驶座上刚才还一个劲讲着星空的人已经渐渐安静了下来。夜晚的车程与一整天的劳累不免让人困倦，她手里握着戴了一天的帽子，头朝另一边歪了过去。  
……睡着了吗。  
刃唯阿说她平常一个人的时候“并不是每个休息日都像这样”。其实这背后的答案不是已经很明确了吗。那些让人身心疲惫的满满当当的计划表，即使他依旧无法百分之百地理解其中的乐趣，但很显然，刃唯阿是心满意足的。只要看到她的表情，恐怕不会有任何人否认这一点。  
那这也就足够了。  
他想起了那些合照。想起了他们一起走过的曲折的道路。想起了最初认识刃唯阿的时候对她的印象，与现在真是形成了天悬地隔的反差。  
……与其说“反差”，不如说是现在比起过去在工作的场合下十倍百倍地增加了对她的认识。  
他们曾经一同呼吸过战斗之后的硝烟气味，而现在已经能够共同分享那些无所事事的——或者说是目不暇接的时间。天啊，过去的不破谏你敢相信吗，刃唯阿其实是一个这么喜欢笑的人。  
“……”  
不破觉得自己的确不擅长思考这些问题。他打开了收音机，还是白天那个频道，现在依旧在放他说不上名字的很有些年代的英语歌曲。  
“你真的很喜欢听老歌。”  
他吓了一跳，和歪着头朝他微笑的刃对上了视线。  
“……抱歉，把你吵醒了？”  
“本来也就没有睡着，只是累了。”  
“估计过一会就到了。”  
“喜欢的话，下次给你买张黑胶唱片怎么样？”  
“不，而且也没法放啊。”  
“那就再买部黑胶唱机。啊，那么干脆下周就一起去趟唱片店好了。”  
“又在擅自做决定了……”  
“去？还是不去？”  
“……知道了，去看看吧。”  
载着两个人的车划破了夏夜凝固闷热的空气，迅速融入城市的夜色中。


End file.
